Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is the main character of The Simpsons. This character's AI wasn't great. His AI is made to constantly eat a sandwhich until his special is filled, and then start attacking with "Duff beer fury". His AI has been slightly improved by KingShadow3, though. His moveset is completely based off Iori Yagami. In fact, he was at one point meant to be dressed in Iori's clothes. Warner changed this idea when he realized there was no normal Homer at the time. Information there are 2 versions of Homer, one being english Homer and the other Spanish Homero both versions at first shared the same moves but now they are 2 totally different characters. Judgespear Homer Judgespear is the very first version of Homer to speak english where he simply replaced the spanish voice clips and replaced them with his own, creating English Homer. and his AI is often been picked on by going "Hmmmm burger.. Doh! Hmmmm burg... ouch! Hmmmm...."ow! thoughout most of being in hands of Judgespear, Homer has been given alot of voice changes. (like changing the sounds of his burger charge up and Homer saying "I am smart!" and later, once Judgespear has discovered he has a "Drunken mode" as he called it at the time and added some voiceclips for it as well. then after that, alot of other changes has been made, such as replacing Bart with throwing Donuts and Cerry bombs and fixed alot of issues the old Homer had. (like being invincible outside of his Crawl away, the bug where the enemy is stuned and can be healed when hit.) and when Judgespear and Warner were about to release their versions of Homer, Warner wanted it to be a seperated character, as rejecting it as a hole character. so now, two different Homers were born, one is still based on Iori Yagami and the other has more original moves. Judgespear's Homer gained tons of new ablitites such as a gun super, more intros and victory poses, and even some dream cancels in his beer of the rot mode. (after it's been offically named) there is even a more patches made by gigabowserX, such as auto-drunken mode and cheap Homer mode. Movelist Homer Donut Throw (D, DF, F, x) Bash Dash Masher (D, DF, F, D, DB, B, punch other than z) Supercancel Homer energy Regenaration (b+y) Drunk Mode (F, DF, D, DB, B, s) For the specials of Drunk Homer, look at the section below. Auto-drunken and Cheap Homer Auto-Drunken mode has Homer Drunk at the begining of the fight while Cheap Homer makes Homer break rules and use most of his moves from drunken mode out of it. he can defeat many cheap characters likes Super Buu and Zero_col in this mode. One Drunk Homer made by Daniel9999999 . Movelist Grim Reaper (D, F, D, B, z) Heavy Roller (D, F, D, B, b) Homer Maniac (Same as Bash Dash Masher) Shun "Homer" Satsu (x, x, F, a, y) ES Homer When judgespear left Mugen, there are some JShomer clones, such as the one by EvilSlayerX5, which is another edit. ES Homer's AI is alot more brutal then KingShadow3's AI as he will mostly play defencive and will often try to read your commands. Most of his moves from the beer of the rot are useable while most of his supers are a bit nurfed inhopes to make a better version. XRedDragonClawsX Homer Another Homer Clone. he has alot of different moves as well as some old ones. such as the return of Bart's slingshot and as well as his house gun for projectiles, his cherry bombs makes a return and functions better then the original versions's, still has his beer of the rot mode, and even more voice clips that were not included in JS's homer. as for how he fights, he's extreamly defencive as he'll keep blocking and look for any opennings you make. and don't attack him while he is dizzy as he will counter attack with a combo attack without the need for super energy. (but he won't counter grapples for some reasion) Warner's Homero Warner's Homer also known as spanish Homero (Homero) has his own set of moves, unlike JS Homer where he is a 4 button type character, he is a full 6 button character. He has more intros then JS Homer, he even has a Kamehameha super move that was inspired by Goku from Dragon ball Z. As for projectiles, he fires a gun instead of throwing Donuts. Depending on how the gun is fired, he ether fires it while standing, standing on his neeh, or fires it three times. He still makes use of Bart's carrybombs here. He even has his beer of the rot mode here that does the same thing as his old original version does. MvC2 Homero Matydel42008 created a Homero which was like a MvC character. 3D Homer Main Article: 3D Homer 3D Homer is a version of Homer in 3D. Videos Video:BBH MUGEN: Homer Simpson vs Michael Jackson Video:Homer Simpson vs Dr Gero Video:JS MUGEN Quickie: You Dare Mock the Great Vegeta?! Video:JS MUGEN Classics: Homer Simpson: Attack of the Clones (Part 1)|Who Want to Fight for Clones! Everyone Hates Homer fad There was a time when Homer got his own fad. It started with Judgespear's video quickie when he faced Vegeta. In the video, he told Vegeta he sucks, which was a terrible mistake as Vegeta felt insulted and used his final flash move to sent him to the next dimension. Then GigabowserX was inspired to make his "killah whale hate Homer!" video then a few months later. Then many people started making their own "Hate Homer" videos for the fad. Category:Characters Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado